Team Limit Season 1 Closing 1
by No Limit 5
Summary: Team Limit Season 1 Closing #1


NL: Hey! To help promote my _Team Limit_ story, I thought I could've done a closing that one might see at the end of television shows (most commonly made popular by anime and called "closings") for my series. Hope y'all enjoy it!

_**Team Limit Season 1 Closing #1**_

_**If we take our time,  
And we stick together…**_

A young teenaged superhero named No Limit stood atop a tall building, with crossed arms and a pensive look on his face as he eyed the rising sun.

_**Everything we do will go our way.**_

Another teen superhero named Wolf was lying on a field of grass in a park, lost in thought. The sun waved overhead.

_**And if we try,  
Now and forever…**_

A girl with pink hair named Mystery stood on the beach, as close as she can get to the ocean without going into the water and getting wet. The sun was beginning to set.

_**No matter comes next,  
We'll be okay.**_

A boy named Time Zone sat on a swing, observing the beautiful stars that were in the night sky – no, the heavens.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Shout out all the things we can do!**_

No Limit pulled a katana from its sheath on his back, and hopped off the building's top.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Now there's no tomorrow!**_

Wolf hopped to his feet, gripped his own katana in a sheath and dashed away.

_**Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!**_

Mystery looked away from the sun and ran, sending sand and water into the air.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Together…**_

Time Zone swung back on the swing, and lunched himself out of the park.

_**And we realize,  
What's on the surface…**_

Mystery stared into a glass window of a shop, seeing her reflection. She held her hand on the glass, staring blankly.

_**Ain't picture perfect,  
But that don't mean a thing.**_

Mystery felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her cousin, No Limit watching her.

_**One thing I know,  
Is there's a purpose…**_

No Limit grinned widely, ear-to-ear, at her.

_**And like the circus,  
We're hanging from the rings.**_

Mystery smiled faintly, punching her cousin's side. But, due to not realizing her strength, she accidentally sent him flying into a pile of bagged garbage. She saw No Limit's spinning eyes, and giggled.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Shout out all the things we can do!**_

Mystery pulled back on a string of a bow, an arrow materializing into it with a flaming head.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Now there's no tomorrow!**_

She saw a group of strange demons running toward her.

_**Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!**_

Mystery released her arrow, which pierced right through the demons' torsos.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Together.  
Together…**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Yeah!**_

No Limit smiled.

_**One!**_

Mystery winked.

_**Two!**_

Wolf smirked briefly.

_**Three!**_

Time Zone yawned.

_**If we take our time,  
And we stick together…**_

Wolf calmly strolled along a park's sidewalk. He saw a group of kids playing baseball.

_**Everything we do will go our way.**_

Wolf stepped up to plate, raising his bat. A ball was pitched to him. A swing and a miss.

_**I have no doubt,**_

He sighed. Suddenly, he saw No Limit standing nearby. No Limit stepped up to him, adjusted Wolf's stance and nodded.

_**This situation…**_

Wolf readied himself as the ball came for him.

_**Then we'll enjoy another day.**_

Wolf swung his bat…and it connected with the ball. Unfortunately, the ball hit connected into No Limit's abdomen. Wolf awkwardly scratched his head.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Shout out all the things we can do!**_

Wolf clutched his katana hilt.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Now there's no tomorrow!**_

Charging for him are numerous other swordsmen.

_**Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!**_

Wolf disappeared into a shadow into the ground, causing the swordsmen to stop and be completely puzzled. Wolf appeared behind them with his katana drawn. He slowly inserted his weapon back into its sheath.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Together.**_

All the swordsmen were blown back, large gashes of blood shooting out from various parts of their bodies.

_**Together…**_

_**Let's kick it up!  
Shout out all the things we can do!**_

Time Zone was working on a new mechanical device he was creating.

_**Let's kick it up!  
Now there's no tomorrow!**_

His eyes shifted left and right. He grinned as he turned around to go play a video game.

_**Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!**_

There standing in front of him was his fellow friends and teammates: Wolf, Mystery and No Limit, all glaring at him. He smirked awkwardly.

_**Let's kick it up!**_

No Limit, Wolf and Mystery walked away. Time Zone clumsily followed.

_**Together…**_

All the Team Limit members looked out to you, the reader, and stood stationary in their battle-ready positions.

_**Together.**_

_**--**_

NL: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that! If you wish to read _Team Limit_, please click on my deviantART link on my FanFiction profile! Oh, and I got the song from the American _Digimon_ soundtrack.


End file.
